


The Price of an Orgy

by Jacques_Carneses



Category: Australian Rules Football RPF
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Fisting, Anal Gaping, Anal Sex, And they all have their turn domming, Ass Juices, Barebacking, Basically they all have their turn subbing, Bondage, Choking, Collingwood Magpies, Creampie, Dom!Nat, Dom!Scott, Dom/sub, Double Penetration, Dubious Consent, Except Luke who is a strict sub, Extremely Graphic Sex, Feminization, Finger Sucking, Foursome - M/M/M/M, Fremantle Dockers, Geelong Cats, Group Sex, Kink Negotiation, Kinky sex, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Multiple Partners, Orgy, Power Dynamics, Prostate Milking, Spit Kink, Sweat, Switching, Sydney Swans - Freeform, Teasing, Verbal Humiliation, Watersports, dom!Joel, handjob, sub!Joel, sub!Nat, sub!Scott, sub!luke
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-21
Updated: 2019-12-17
Packaged: 2020-07-10 03:29:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 14,118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19899124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jacques_Carneses/pseuds/Jacques_Carneses
Summary: Two of the AFL's sexiest captains - Joel Selwood & Nat Fyfe - are secretly lovers. They know they're not the only hot couple in the competition, but when Joel divulges one of his biggest fantasies to Nat, they're shocked to learn just who else has similar interests to them. Is Joel willing to pay the price to make his fantasy become a reality?OR: Four of the ultimate hotties of the AFL having the filthiest orgy this side of the equator.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is going to be very, VERY dirty, and it will only get dirtier with each chapter, so you've been warned.

The car was dark and stuffy, steam fogging up the windows as the heat radiated off of the two muscle hunks seated next to each other in the back seat. Joel Selwood was on the right hand side, staring out the window absent-mindedly, trying desperately not to fall asleep. He certainly wasn’t paying any attention to Nat Fyfe, who had his hand down Joel’s pants and was stroking his long, thick shaft with fervour. Nat looked up at the older man, face searching for any kind of sign that Joel was enjoying what he was receiving, but he knew better than that. He knew Joel would act almost bored by Nat’s come-ons, wanted him to feel humiliated and degraded and just that much more desperate to please Joel and finally get that reaction. And he would, in the form of a stifled moan as he released in Nat’s hand or his mouth. But tonight was different. Nat was stroking with a fierce intensity, so much so he thought he’d even be causing the older man some slight pain. He was even running the sharp tip of his fingernail over Joel’s piss slit, which was oozing pre-come, the typical give away that he was enjoying it more than he let on. But Joel wasn’t giving anything away. He wasn’t biting his lip to stop an embarrassing moan from coming out, he wasn’t clenching his toes on the floor or subconsciously thrusting his hips in eagerness. It was like his mind was elsewhere.  
“Oi, what’s up your arse?” Nat said, nudging Joel in the ribs with his free elbow, but continuing his jerking rhythm on Joel’s cock. Nat meant it as a figure of speech, but just muttering those words sparked something inside of Nat, something he’d never really pondered before: Joel’s arse. He’d seen it briefly when he was bending over to get changed, or moving into the shower. Seen the light scattering of pale hairs covering each perfectly-sculpted cheek, seen the darker furrow between his cheeks leading down to what Nat could only imagine was an almost-virginal hole. It was like a rare treasure that Nat had never had, but now felt totally compelled to try. ‘Save that for later,’ Nat thought, as his mind jumped back to his current predicament of trying to arouse his distracted and moody lover. 

“Nothing, it’s nothing” Joel mumbled, closing his legs as if to turn Nat away before instinctively opening them, inviting him back in between them. At Joel’s stubbornness, Nat got a little frustrated, and took his hand away from Joel’s cock. He looked down at it, seeing it bob slowly in it’s semi-erect state. ‘Fuck’, Nat thought to himself, ‘he can’t even get fully hard, what is wrong with him tonight?’ But Nat was never one to give up. He was going to crack this alpha male, even if it took him all night. He raised the hand that was previously fisting Joel’s dick, and spat on it, before lowering it back down to Joel’s crotch and lingering it over his cock without making direct contact. Joel heard the spitting sound and was preparing for his handjob to continue, even if there was obvious tension in the back seat. But at Nat’s teasing, Joel got even more impatient and bothered, fidgeting in his seat.   
“Is this what you want?” Nat said as he teased his lubricated palm around Joel’s cock again, earning a sharp gasp from the man beside him. All Joel could do was nod before returning to his moody gaze out the window in faux disinterest.   
“No it’s not,” Nat said pointedly, breaking the awkward silence and surprising Joel into looking him directly in the eye. He’d never seen Nat this bold and this forward before, and it intrigued him to say the least.  
“What – what,” Joel stuttered in confusion, still not really knowing how to handle Nat now that he was the one who seemed to be the most confident out of the two, a total role reversal for the lovers.   
“You don’t want a handy on the ride home from AFLX. Bull. Shit.” Nat said assertively, almost with a trace of venom in his tone as he was determined to intimidate the intimdator into letting his wall down. “You’ve been moody as shit all night, and you’re not getting this arse til you tell me what’s on your mind.” Nat pronounced each word in time with a sharp roll of his wrist around Joel’s cock, giving him double the pleasure of feeling his cock being stimulated while his skin crawled at Nat’s sudden bossy streak. But Joel also knew he was beat, he couldn’t just sulk all night. He would eventually get horny, want to fuck, and then be let down when Nat rejects him. And there was no way he was going to sleep until he had breeded Nat’s hole like business as usual. So with a slump in his chair of defeat to his younger lover, who was smirking in triumph before Joel had even opened his mouth, Joel spoke up.   
“I think I wanna try an orgy.” 

The words stunned Nat. His immediate reaction was one of disappointment. He and Joel had been fucking since the international tour in 2013, when Nat bent over for Joel while he was wearing an Irish jumper. Had Joel finally had enough of him? Was he alone no longer good enough for Joel? His sadness suddenly evolved into one of adrenaline, as he was overcome with intense excitement as he realised it would mean he would be involved in an orgy, and he would get to see the sexiest man in his life involved in an orgy. Just as he started shaking with nervous energy, Joel’s voice broke him out of his fantasy of mixed emotions.   
“Well, not an orgy. Like, a foursome. Y’know, maybe us, and another couple. I know a few.” The words were all coming out of Joel’s mouth so fast that Nat didn’t even have time to comprehend them. All he knew is that he was so desperate for this to happen, he almost wanted to tell the driver to stop the car and pull over now, on the side of a busy Melbourne freeway, so he could jerk his cock off the edge of the bridge into the Yarra River below. His mouth was open, attempting to form the words but too overwhelmed to do so. Joel just sat back. ‘There, not so cocky now, are ya?’ he thought to himself as he stared down at the young hunk who he’d stunned back into submission with just seven words. Nat knew he needed to give an answer, or Joel would probably close back in on himself and ignore him for the rest of the night like he’d already spent five or so hours doing. But as he finally processed Joel’s thoughts, he realised he actually had the control. He may not have known what to do or how to react in that moment, but he knew he was the only person who could make Joel’s audacious dream happen.   
“Yeah, OK. I’m down for an orgy.” Nat said calmly once he could form the words. Joel’s face broke out into an arrogant grin as Nat bent to his wishes. Because of course, when has he not? Nat was so easy to pull the rug out from underneath, because he was so eager to please, his quiet nature made him so perfect for just ordering around and – “But only if you bottom for me.”   
Wait, what?   
Did Nat seriously think Joel was going to bottom for him? That Nat, with his huge, meaty globes and tight, hairless hole, would top Joel, with his thick, veiny cock that was the width of an arm and just made for plunging into submissive’s holes? No chance. Joel was already shaking his head, closing his eyes not even giving Nat the courtesy of making eye contact as he was so disturbed by the proposition. And as he closed his eyes, he saw the men around him. All three of them, on their hands and knees, each dripping his come as it oozed out of their holes, looking back at him with pleading looks, begging him to fill them. It was something he just had to have. And all he’d have to do to get it is take a cock up his arse for, what, five minutes? That’s all Nat would last for, right? And it’s not like he’s NEVER had a cock up his arse. He just ain’t a fan. But what if it was better than the last time he tried? What if it’s so good he wants to bottom more often?   
Nat stared patiently as he watched Joel churn over the logistics, the pros and cons, inside his head. He knew Joel was the smart one of the pair, so he knew he’d look at it from every angle to assess whether he would do it or not. This is where they differed. Nat was smart as well, but he was primal. He just wanted to be bred like a bitch in heat, wanted to feel his strong, experienced lover pressed against his body and didn’t give a fuck how slutty or degraded he looked while receiving it.   
“Alright, alright. Fuck, hurry up then.” Nat was confused, hurry up where? Were they gonna have an orgy in the back of the car? With the fucking driver provided by the AFL? Then the car door opened, and Nat realised they were back at the Crown Towers, where all the players were staying for the AFLX tournament. Nat bundled himself out of the car, too eager to get this underway for his own good. Joel followed with a nervous resolve, just determined to get back to their room without anyone seeing him, as if he felt like the whole world knew he was about to take a dick up his arse. But Nad had other ideas. He linked arms with Joel, and pulled him into the function room off to the side of the lobby, away from the elevators that would take Joel to the private safe-haven that was his and Nat’s room. The glass doors with big metal handles opened to reveal an ambient-lit function room just swimming with AFL players everywhere.   
Nat saw the usually confident and alpha Joel anxiously gazing around the room, and leant over and whispered into Joel’s ear, “Take your pick.” 

To their immediate left was Brodie Smith drinking a glass of whiskey with Rory Laird sat on top of his knee like a naughty child, looking down at Brodie with needy desire as Brodie just focused on the smooth spirit he was enjoying. Inside the room, Rory Sloane and Tex Walker were both wasted, Rory grinding his body into Tex, and Tex placing his hands on Sloane’s hips and pulling him closer, before realising their display of arousal was a little too obvious. Both men moved away and fist-pumped, laughing obnoxiously loud to cover up their natural desires. And one of the AFL’s youngest pairings, Jack Steele and Jack Billings, were scrolling through their phones, but only Nat was observant enough to realise Steele had his arm under the table and was moving it in an up and down motion, and that Billings’ mouth would drop open in slack pleasure every now and then. It only made Nat laugh as he realised Joel was right, there were couples aplenty in the AFL. They just had to find the right one.   
Joel was bumped on the shoulder by Scott Pendlebury, who was looking typically phenomenal in his all-black suit. They had a long-time friendship dating back to the many finals Geelong and Collingwood faced off in, and Joel always wished he could get a piece of Pendles, but the Collingwood skipper had a wife and never gave any inclination that he liked anything other than pussy.  
“Look at ‘em,” Pendles said to Nat and Joel, gesturing around the room at all the closeted AFL players who were gay, but pretending to be straight guys who were acting gay. It was hilarious to Scott, who, unbeknownst to anyone else, had his own secret lover, so secret that they didn’t need to worry about PDA or anything like that. They would just DM each other naked pictures on Instagram, because they lived and played in different states, so they’d fuck once or twice a year, then go back to their partners once their occasional dude-cravings were satisfied. Joel trusted Scott, he was one of his closest mates in the league outside of Geelong, so he pulled away from Nat slightly, and whispered in Scott’s ear, “Do you reckon any of these guys would be keen for a foursome?”   
Nat looked panicked that Joel had just given away the plan to one of the only straight guys in the room, but Joel just hushed him and massaged his lower back. Pendles was like the secret-keeper of the AFL. He knew shit about everyone, they all trusted him because he was such a respected champion with connections in every state. Scott just chuckled to himself, and nodded. “Trust me, I arrange shit like this for players all the time. Stay here.” And with that, he walked off, into the midst of the players gathered in the room, until he was so far in the dark, crowded space that Nat and Joel couldn’t see him anymore. Then Joel felt a vibration in his pocket, and pulled out his phone to see a text message from none other than Scott Pendlebury himself.   
“Found you a pair. They’ll meet you in room 235 x”

Joel gulped with nerves and Nat realised holy fuck, this was actually happening. And one of the most powerful straight men in the business knew about it! He just pulled Nat away, and Nat’s world entered into a daze. Everything was spinning – the hotel lobby, the cramped elevator, the opulent corridors. Then they were at a room door, with ‘235’ in the center. It was open a tiny fraction, just enough that it looked closed but the door wasn’t quite in the lock. Joel apprehensively nudged open the door with his foot as his hands were occupied by a nervous Nat, who was holding them so tightly Joel thought his blood circulation would be cut off. The room was hot, the air-conditioning on low, everything was white, but there was a distinctly musky scent in the air. And as they turned around, they both stopped in their tracks as they were faced with the most confronting, and mesmorising, sight of their lives. Luke Parker, co-captain of the Swans, was spread out on the middle of the bed, his arms wide as they were each tied to a bed-post, and his legs spread and pulled over his head, his feet being tied to the same bed-posts. It meant his arse was sticking out and exposed, unmissable as Nat and Joel took in the sight of his hole, pink and sore, looking already used and swollen, glistening with what looked like spit and come, the blonde fur up and down his crack looked wet and patted down, his balls were almost purple as they looked desperate for attention. His chest was shining with sweat, nipples red with fingerprints lining his sternum, tears in his eyes and a piece of cloth in his mouth, gagging him as he moaned and groaned around it. This tough Sydney gun was an absolute mess, and all Nat and Joel could do was wonder who the fuck –   
“Oh good, you made it.” The voice startled them, and they turned around to find Scott Pendlebury in the doorway, arm above his head resting on the door-frame with a devilish grin on his face. 

“Uh, what, are, uh,” Nat stumbled his way through his poorly-formed sentence, and Joel took the reins for a second.   
“What the fuck is going on here?” He said, probably more aggressively than he intended, as he was really more curious than he was disturbed. I mean, who wouldn’t want an orgy with Scott Pendlebury, and who wouldn’t be weak at the knees seeing Luke Parker tied-up and looking exposed, vulnerable and thoroughly-fucked out?   
“Oh yeah, about him…” Pendles said, brushing past Nat and Joel into the room, almost walking straight past Luke as if having 87kg of prime footballer beef tied up like an easy slut was normal for him. “We do this from time to time. When he’s in the mood. Close the door,” He nodded to Nat, who hurriedly obeyed and closed the door to the room, because holy shit, it hadn’t even occurred to him that someone could’ve easily walked in and seen the captain of the Sydney Swans looking totally degraded like this. “So, what did you guys have in mind?” Pendles said, sitting down at the foot of the bed, causing the mattress to dip a fraction and leading Luke to let out another sharp groan of discomfort.   
Nat and Joel looked to each other, and Joel took the lead, as usual. “We want a foursome, but uh, is he gonna be, uh, of use like that?” Joel said tilting his head towards the immobile Swan behind Scott.   
“Yeah, yeah, we can undo him now. He just needed to be punished,” Pendles said casually. Nat and Joel looked bewildered. They were sexual, no doubt, and they didn’t mind rough sex or using toys from time to time. But this was a whole new level of kinky, and if they were both frank, they were kind of intrigued to try it themselves. Maybe not this particular exercise, but something potentially as testing. Joel knew Nat could handle it, but Nat wasn’t so sure about the other. They stared at Pendles for some kind of elaboration or explanation, but he just shook his head in dismissal, “It’s nothing, just a lover’s quarrel,” he said, exaggerating his formal delivery, continuing to treat this bizarre situation like some kind of joke.   
Once Scott had undid Luke’s ties, the Swan sat up in bed, coughed and spluttered as his breathing returned to normal, beads of sweat dripping from him onto the once-immaculate, now-filthy hotel sheets. “Fuck,” he breathed out through heavy panting. He was so confused by what was going on – why the fuck were Joel Selwood and Nat Fyfe standing in front of him, privy to something he and Pendles had discussed and swore to keep between the two of them?   
“Before you get mad,” Pendles said, instantly sensing Luke’s confusion and anger. “They disclosed a secret of theirs with me, and we’re gonna help them.” Luke just nodded, clearly giving Nat and Joel the idea of who the dom and who the sub in this relationship was, as if it wasn’t obvious from the second they walked in the door and saw Luke looking debauched. 

“So, you guys want an orgy, I gotta say that’s pretty fucking hot just to even say, man” Scott said, finding it impossible to contain the cheesy grin on his face, as eager as ever. Joel was getting bothered by Scott’s perceived arrogance and control of the situation. He was pretty fucking ecstatic with this foursome he’d managed to find himself in, but as long as they remembered it was HIS orgy, and HE called the shots. Not Scott fucking Pendlebury. As he felt himself getting riled up, his alpha ferociousness impossible to stifle the more turned on he got, Joel almost lost control of the words that were churning in his brain and began exiting out of his mouth.  
“But it’s my fucking orgy, you got it? You and Luke won’t be doing shit unless I want it. You won’t even touch your own cocks unless touching your own cocks makes me hard.” Joel said, face now just inches from Scott’s, whose grin had turned into a solemn look of nervousness and desperation. ‘Typical,’ Joel thought to himself. ‘Look how easy they fold. At least Luke won’t be a problem there.’  
In the corner, Nat was embarrassed by his lover’s attitude. They were guests in an orgy that Scott had organised, and Joel was going to come in here and treat them all like animals? Not a fucking chance. Well, not until he was humbled a bit first.

“I think you’re forgetting something, babe.” Nat’s voice jolted the other three men out of the fantasies each of them were playing out in their head as they accepted the roles they had. “Remember our deal?” He stared at Joel and then had the audacity to wink at him, just to remind him that he might’ve had a lot of control, but he didn’t have total control. Scott and Luke looked at each other, then back to Nat, then back to Joel, in confusion.   
“Deal?” Scott asked curiously, and then couldn’t help but notice Joel’s face looking flushed, furiously blushing and his lips quivering.   
“I uh, I told Nat that if he agreed to this, uh, orgy, that, ummmm” Joel’s head was tilted to the ground, almost like he was trying to bury it in his own chest.   
“I’d do this if he bottomed for me,” Nat finished Joel’s sentence for him, almost for the satisfaction of saying it aloud to Scott and Luke as much as time efficiency. Scott burst out into laughter, knowing Joel was too embarrassed to even reprimand him like he did a few minutes earlier. “You? Bottoming?” He pointed at Joel and couldn’t contain his laughter, Luke even breaking out of his broken down submission to join in as the idea of Joel bottoming seemed to conjure contagious giggling, like teenage boys at a high school sleepover.  
“Forget about it, we’re here now, let’s just get straight to the four of us,” Joel said, trying to difuse the situation for his own ego more than anything else.   
“Nah, bro, I’m with Fyfey. This ain’t happening unless you take it up the arse,” Scott said, fist-pumping Nat discretely behind the back and winking incognito. Nat was relieved he had the other guys’ support, because if there was one thing he knew about Joel, it was that he’d never want to be perceived to be a coward in front of other guys. He’d rather be looked at as a degraded bottom slut than a coward. As fucked up as that was to Joel.  
Joel’s posture slumped, and he realised he would look like an even bigger idiot if he bailed now, as he’d walk out the hotel room with his tail between his legs and a big case of blue balls. He reached for his belt buckle, pulled his pants down, and was suddenly the only one standing who was naked. The only other cock visible in the room was Luke’s, but his short and thick penis, about the size of a giant thumb, wasn’t anywhere near as eye-catching as Joel’s monster that flopped out once his pants fell to the ground in a heap.  
All three men stared in awe at it, before Nat found the confidence to break the silent spell, standing up and placing his hand on the small of Joel’s back, ushering him to lean forward and move towards the bed. Once there, Joel’s natural instinct – where it came from, he couldn’t tell you – was to place his hands out in front of him on the foot of the bed, and he realised the position he was now in. Bent over, assuming the position to be fucked from behind like he had done to Nat so many times.  
Nat looked at the sight before him. The freckled shoulders of Joel all hunched up in tense anticipation and discomfort. Nat wanted Joel to enjoy this ultimately, but uncomfortable? He could live with that. After all, Joel warranted some kind of punishment after tonight, and besides, he couldn’t possibly complain about discomfort in the presence of Luke Parker ever again! So with newfound confidence that this was OK, Nat decided to ramp up the humiliation, and cleared his throat. “Arch your back more,” Nat said as Scott and Luke watched on in fascination. “Slut.”

That word made Joel visibly tense every muscle in his body, and drew a gasp from Luke who had been called so dozens of times before by Scott, but it felt somehow even harsher coming from someone else, directed at someone else. Especially when they all knew Joel to be anything other than a slut. A beast, an alpha, a boss, a freak, a master, a leader, a warrior and a dominant in every sense of the word. A slut? Not so much. But the evidence on display was on the contrary. Joel obediently arched his back more, curving his spine and presenting his arse for the taking, and for some reason, seeing Joel’s arse in this new light, as exposed and presented purely for his pleasure, made him embrace it in ways he never had before. How when he lightly ran a finger up Joel’s crack, the muscular buns clenched in on his finger, typical of an alpha who can sense his strength being tested. But this was a once in a lifetime opportunity for Nat, to have his dominant at his command, as vulnerable as he’ll ever be. So fuck embracing him. He wanted to ruin him.  
Abandoning his light caresses of Joel’s most intimate region, Nat pressed a dry finger against Joel’s tight puckered entrance, gritting his teeth and cringing a little when he felt the immediate resistance of a hole not wanting to be breeched. That anger just translated as he persisted until it sunk all the way in, Joel’s tight rim opening up around the digit and Nat surprising himself by how deep within the older man he suddenly was. He closed his eyes and just savoured the moments. The torn screams of pain from Joel, who was screeching “Get it out!” like he was taking a whole fist when it was a tiny digit; the warm feeling of Joel’s inner flesh, the smooth scrape of his anal walls, knowing he was touching him in places that probably no one else had touched him, at least not with a finger. Once he felt that familiar bundle of nerves he’d felt within himself in his alone time, he probed it with intent, determined to torture and evoke a reaction from the man who earlier that very same evening, couldn’t get a word out of. Now, with a single finger massaging his prostate, all Joel was capable of was words.  
“Fuck, oh fuuuuck, yes, yes, fuck yes, right there!” Joel was screaming, whimpering, moaning, words just tumbling out of his mouth incoherently like a sex-crazed beast. “Keep going, right there!” he continued, losing sight of the fact that Scott and Luke were also present, right by his side watching the whole thing unfold and chuckling to themselves at how Nat had reduced Joel to a possessed slut with a single finger. “Yesss, you’re a good boy, fucking me right there, oh yes.”   
Nat’s probing movements inside Joel came to an immediate halt once he heard Joel’s words. ‘I’M a good boy?’ Nat asked himself with anger. ‘Who the fuck does he think he’s talking to calling me a good boy? He’s the one bent over like a fucking school boy!’ All these thoughts raced through Nat’s mind as he processed Joel’s arrogance. Even when he was on the bottom, he seemed to want to be on top. Nat thought he’d done a thorough job at turning Joel into a slut bottom, and he had, but he was showing signs of an arrogant power bottom. Maybe Nat wasn’t being tough enough after all. 

He abruptly pulled his finger out of Joel’s hole, earning a strained wince from the man below him. He then shoved that same finger into Joel’s face, and forced his head onto the finger, lips closing around the digit and his finger being blanketed by the heat of Joel’s mouth. “You love eating arse so much, how does yours taste?” Joel was choking and uttering “No”s around the finger in his mouth while making gagging noises every time he took the finger in too deep. This only infuriated Nat further. Him acting like he can’t bear the taste of arse when he’s eaten Nat’s out too many times to count. “Alright, you don’t wanna admit to it. I’ll just make you like the taste.” Nat saw the tiny opening of Joel’s hole, the sphincter just that tiny bit more open than it was just fifteen minutes earlier, and without warning, shoved three fingers from his other hand deep inside Joel’s hole. The unexpected and significantly larger intrusion sent shockwaves through Joel’s body, and in an effort to clench his teeth, he bit into Nat’s index finger that was resting against his tongue at the time. Nat roared in pain, retreating from Joel’s body as he jumped backwards in agony, grabbing his finger and shaking it.   
“Shit, you bit me, you fuck!” Nat screamed at Joel who was humiliated and raising an arm back to feel around his hole through the pain but simultaneously not wanting to touch his own hole. “You’re going to pay for that!” Nat said through clenched teeth, Scott and Luke seeing a vengeful side to Nat they’d never seen before, and didn’t think possible. They had an idea of what was coming, but it didn’t shock them any less when they saw Nat spit onto his cock, wipe it up and down the thick, hard shaft as lubricant, and then thrust into Joel’s unsuspecting hole in one, swift movement. It took the life out of Joel, an empty gasp just leaving Joel’s mouth as he felt his hole stretched wider, the burning feeling like the rim of his arse was actually going to break and he was going to require an ambulance overwhelming him. But Nat knew better. He knew better from all of the times when Joel had taken his frustration and anger out on him, and in particular, on his hole. So Nat relished the stretch, the push and pull of Joel’s ring of muscle as his cock plunged deep inside of it. He wanted to leave Joel’s hole so open, so loose, and so sore that he wouldn’t forget this moment, right here, where he bottomed for Nat, any time soon. 

If it were possible, Nat’s cock was getting even harder as it got used to being inside Joel’s tunnel, his cock throbbing and pulsing with every relentless thrust into the tightest hole Nat had ever been inside of. Joel was now at breaking point, face buried in the sheets, tears welling out of the corner of his eyes, forcing him to clench his eyes shut to desperately avoid sobbing in front of three other footballers. He could feel Nat’s cock getting bigger, swelling with each thrust, and he could swear he felt the walls inside his arse expanding, stretching to accommodate the huge girth of Nat’s cock. Nat sensed Joel crying, and grunting in what sounded like genuine pain, if not total misery. He withdrew his cock, admiring how Joel’s hole was clenching around air, having been forced to bury a thick, cut cock inside of it with limited preparation, and Nat at least did Joel the courtesy of spitting on his cock again. That was all the extra lubricant he’d get. He bent down and decided to spit directly onto Joel’s hole, watching how his hole rapidly clenched at the sensation as soon as the saliva made contact with it. Nat spat again, this time at the top of Joel’s crack, watching as the trail of saliva slid down the furry crack, wetting the hairs between his cheeks, and catching on his rim and forming a pool. Nat found it irresistable, and couldn’t avoid the temptation of rubbing the saliva into Joel’s furl, now so loosened his finger accidentally slipped in all the way to the second knuckle as he did so.   
“Fuck, look at you, pussy so loose it wants a finger inside it without me even trying,” Nat said, this time looking at Scott and Luke who continued to watch in awe, acknowledging it as banter with the other two, but relishing the fact he knew the words would be humiliating to Joel. “Love this hole, this slutty pussy of yours,” Nat mused as he continued the fingering, at least giving Joel the relief of a finger inside which his hole so desperately wanted. He loved that his body had hijacked Joel’s mind, and he no longer had any control over what his body seemed to crave. Which is why he spread his palms flat on the sheets, straightened his elbows so his upper half was raised upright, and began a thrusting rhythm, chasing the push and pull of Nat’s finger. “Oh yeah,” Nat muttered as he realised what Joel was doing, “you would.”   
“Can’t believe you never share this tight little pussy with anyone!,” Nat said, as much to Joel as to himself. All Joel could do was hum and moan, and try to feel like he had a semblance of authority by at least controlling the thrusts, but Nat was onto that as well. He removed his finger and looked down at the hole, now quivering, more red than before and oozing traces of saliva and sweat from Joel’s own musky arse, that of a typical alpha whose arse is ‘off limits.’ “Well, not really a tight little pussy anymore, is it?” Nat said to the other two, who couldn’t jump off the bed fast enough to come around to Nat’s angle and admire his handy work. “Fuuuck”, Luke whispered in awe, his face as flushed as when he was tied to the bed dripping in sweat. Both Scott and Luke lowered their hands towards their raging boners, unable to fight the urge to touch themselves, before Nat stopped them with a gentle tap on the arm. “Nuh-uh, save yourselves for the orgy.” 

Just mentioning the word orgy was enough to kick Joel out of the stupour he was in from the rough fingering of his over-sensitive hole, but he quickly realised the three tall athletes were crouched above him, gazing at his open and used and abused arse hole. It was the most humiliating situation he’d ever found himself in, and he lost all motivation to moan, or to thrust, or to even hope for it to be over. He just wanted to bury his face into the sheets until this nightmare was complete, and he’d wake up ready for the orgy he’d always dreamed of.   
But no such luck. He felt the pinging sensation of another wad of spit directly hitting his hole, and when he looked over his shoulder, he saw Nat, Scott and Luke all ogling at his wet, sloppy hole. “I could obsess over that all day,” Luke said mesmorised, almost hypnotised by the enchanting sight of the beads of saliva just pooling around his hole before absorbing into his skin from the sheer heat emanating from Joel’s hole.   
“Same, but we don’t have time.” Nat said assertively, before he extended both arms forward and wrapped his hands around Joel’s throat from both sides. “Oh shit,” Luke muttered, Scott just casually observing as this sort of aggression was nothing new to him, having dished out the same treatment to Luke before. But for Luke, he’d never been on the other side of it, seeing what it looks like to be the one being abused with your hole gaping open. But he saw it now. He saw how Joel’s face turned an instant shade of crimson as Nat pressed his hands tighter around Joel’s throat, he saw how Joel just closed his eyes, willing himself to get through a pretty brutal choking even as snot dribbled down his nose and his eyes watered and the veins in his forehead looked as if they were about to burst. And he definitely saw how Nat seized the moment as his hands were clamped around Joel’s throat to tilt – no, yank – his head up so he were looking up directly into Nat’s eyes, eyes that were darker and more intense and filled with fury than Joel had ever seen them.   
“Open.”   
The one-word order was so simple, and so vague in it’s meaning, yet Joel instinctively knew exactly what Nat meant. So Joel opened his mouth, Nat’s directly above his, and he heard the sound of Nat producing the wad of spit before he felt it, but not where he thought he’d feel it. It splattered across his cheeks, dashing his eye-lashes and eyebrow, the warmth at least making it not totally unwelcomed. “Oops, missed.” Nat said cockily, knowing full well he was going to drag this out and torture the older man because, well, because he could. “OPEN!” Nat said when Joel defiantly closed his mouth and titled his head away, earning a sharp, stinging slap to his cheek that echoed around the hotel room. This time, Joel obeyed much quicker, and was rewarded, not that he saw it that way, with a warm, salty wad of saliva entering his mouth, soaking in the taste of it on his tongue for a second or two, and then swallowing. Although he handled it like the champion he is, he couldn’t help the involuntary gag that followed just from the sheer idea of what he had just done.  
“Guess he only likes spit when it comes to his hole then, boys” Nat said, and Scott and Luke echoed with a chorus of laughter, the three men getting their kicks out of the humiliation and fall from grace of Joel Selwood.

Nat used his two index fingers to swipe at the saliva on Joel’s face, and then hooked both fingers inside of Joel’s hole and pulled it open, causing the most piercing scream of pain yet from Joel as his hole was open and stretched out, Nat clearly enjoying just pushing Joel to his absolute limit. His rim was close to breaking point, the stretch burning and the searing pain written all over his scrunched up face. As Nat tried to push out more of Joel’s wrecked hole, he saw bits of pink, tender flesh from inside his anus, and wiped his fingers over the soft flesh of Joel’s love tunnel, wishing Joel’s hole was ruined enough to squeeze out and produce a gaping, sloppy rosebud. ‘Maybe another time,’ Nat thought to himself. Nat couldn’t resist any longer. He had no more time for fantaises or even for humiliation. He just wanted to fuck this basically-virginal hole once and for all.   
He dove in dick-first, and was amazed at how receptive Joel’s loose hole was, squelching as his rim closed in around Nat’s cock til it was clasping around it like a suffocating vacuum.   
Once he was buried to the hilt, and he felt Joel’s furry arse cheeks rubbing up against Nat’s own tufts of light pubic hairs, Nat set about fucking into Joel’s hole with an uncompromising brutality, thighs cramping from fucking this muscle stud so relentlessly, enjoying the slapping sensation of his balls against Joel’s arse, the wet squelch of his cock driving deep into Joel’s prostate, forcing him further up the bed with each violent thrust. Scott and Luke continued to watch in awe, holding hands to avoid touching their cocks, heading Nat’s earlier warning. But it was not easy as they saw the sweat dripping off Nat’s long strands of hair onto Joel’s back as he fucked into him. Nat was buried all the way inside Joel, so far and so deep that he had to lean forward, pressing his chest against Joel’s back and breathing onto the side of Joel’s face, whispering into his ear. To Scott and Luke, it sounded like breathy growls of raw and primal pleasure. But Joel could hear everything word for word.  
“You like when I fuck you like this?”  
“Wishing we tried this earlier?”  
Nothing but the sounds of skin on skin contact and breathy gasps.   
“Say yes, you fucking slut.”   
“Yesssss Nat – oh FUCK – yes I wish we tried this earli-ohhhhh,” came the response of Joel’s moans.  
“Tell me you’re a bottom slut,” Nat whispered into Joel’s ear but to Joel it was like someone held a loud-speaker to his ear-drum, such was the stinging humiliation of the command.   
“Tell me,” a sharp thrust, “what a fucking”, another sharp thrust, “bottom slut you are!”   
“I’m a fucking bottom slut, I’m YOUR bottom slut!” Joel said through clenched teeth, hand reaching back to desperately cling to Nat’s head, both for balance but also longing for Nat’s affection after what felt like hours of torture and humiliation. “Your bottom slut,” Joel panted finally, and that was all it took to push Nat over the edge. His cock spasmed, Joel feeling every inch of the action inside him. “Oh shit, I’m coming babe, I’m coming inside you,” and the sounds of Joel’s grimacing and moaning in displeasure didn’t dispell the immense elation Nat felt as he unloaded inside of his favourite dominant alpha. It shot out of his cock in several small spurts, each taking Nat’s breath away as he just pressed his face into Joel’s hair, himself letting out girlish whimpers that matched Joel’s as a final long shot released deep inside of Joel. And Joel himself was lost for words as his insides were painted with come, rope after rope shooting against his inner walls like velvet bullets, each one making him squirm but also chasing the next one, until he was a panting, sweating, teary-eyed mess on the bed. His body was slack, lying flat on his stomach as he realised his flaccid cock had smeared pre-come into the sheets beneath him, and he felt the strange sensation of Nat’s softening cock pulsing and retreating to it’s normal size, enough for Nat to withdraw so that he didn’t hurt the man below him.  
When he did, his cock released with a ‘pop’ sound, as Joel’s hole was so wet and sloppy that the suction was almost inviting Nat to dive back in for round two. There would be a round two, but if Joel’s desperation to grab a tissue from the bedside table and reach back to wipe the come oozing out of his hole and trailing down his taint - evidence that he had indeed bottomed - was anything to go by, they might need a breather before they get to that.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Joel gave his lover what he wanted: he'd bottomed for Nat, in front of Luke and Pendles on top of that. 
> 
> Now, it was time for Joel to turn the tables.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Sorry this took so long to update - been busy and this story is H E C T I C.

Nat was dripping in sweat after the exhausting fuck he’d just given Joel, the older man still hunched over on the bed, damp tissue with the remnants of Nat’s come still in hand. At first Nat was a little worried that maybe he’d been too rough with Joel, he’d never seen him look so fragile as he did right now in his near-catatonic state. But his mind flashed back to all the times he himself had felt fucked out, weak and filled with come after Joel had ploughed into him for hours on end during one of their marathon sessions, and he realised that Joel would be just fine. The mental flashback alone suddenly had Nat’s mind going to an entirely different place. The cockiness and arrogance that he’d felt having power over Joel was fading, and being replaced by that familiar warm and desperate need to be filled. But before he could do anything, he needed to shower, so he headed into the bathroom adjacent to the bed, leaving Scott and Luke awkwardly huddled on the bed around the panting Joel, who was only just regathering his thoughts and catching his breath.   
They heard the sound of the shower being turned on followed by the heavy spray behind the bathroom door, and the sound was almost hypnotising for Scott and Luke. Like their feet were beyond their control, they found themselves climbing off the bed and pacing over to the bathroom door, leaving Joel alone in his fucked-out position on the bed. Nat was in such a daze, and the sound of the water so heavy, that he didn’t notice Scott and Luke opening the door and entering the bathroom. They were in awe at the sight in front of them. Although they’d just watched Nat’s muscular frame fucking Joel deep into the mattress, this was a whole different kind of beauty. Seeing Nat standing under the shower, head bowed so the spray soaked his long locks, beads of water trickling down his spine and caressing into his crack. And when he turned around, his semi-erect cock bobbing gently under the spray, his hand occasionally reaching down to pull at it and shake it a few times, unknowingly teasing the two perving men on the other side of the glass. He startled when he looked up and finally saw Scott and Luke’s stunned expressions staring back at him.   
“Shit, you guys scared the fuck out of me!” Nat shouted over the heavy flow of the shower.   
Both boys remained silent, but Scott stepped forward and reached for the glass door of the shower, pulling it open as Nat looked on apprehensively. “Sorry about that, bud, let me make it up to you,” And then Scott got down on his knees in the shower between Nat’s strong thighs, and closed the door behind him, obscuring the view to Luke who was still outside wondering just what his older lover was up to. 

Luke couldn’t bear to miss out, so he opened the door, letting water cascade out of the cubicle all over the bathroom floor, wetting Luke in the process, but he didn’t care. All he could focus on was Scott’s mouth wrapped around Nat’s cock, the pink of his lips sheathing the soft skin of Nat’s cock, which was pulsing back to full hardness in the Collingwood skipper’s mouth. Nat was now moaning, head tilted back so the spray fell directly upon his face. He looked positively Godly, and Luke couldn’t stop switching his attention from Scott’s sucking to Nat’s moaning and lip-biting display he was putting on. Scott was running his hands up Nat’s smooth, hairless thighs, rubbing and massaging, trying to get Nat as weak as possible, wanted him to come for a second time in all of twenty minutes, just from Scott’s talented mouth. Nat’s cock was so sensitive from his earlier fucking of Joel, that it only took a few intense, harsh thrusts into Scott’s mouth before he felt that familiar feeling bubbling in his stomach, and then he was lost. His orgasm wasn’t as strong or as powerful as the first, mostly because it was just unexpected, almost residual come from his earlier release. But there was still enough that it dribbled out of his cock, onto Scott’s lips, the rest falling down onto the floor and spiralling down the drain. He sensed Scott’s discrete disappointment at the underwhelming orgasm, like he’d somehow offended Scott by only lasting a few minutes and then giving him only a tiny serving of come. ‘I’ll have to make that up to him somehow later on’, Nat thought to himself. But for now, he settled on holding his cock and using it to smear the come around on Scott’s lips, forcing it deeper into his mouth to at least swallow the small amount that Nat did offer, and after an exaggerated gulp, Scott looked up at Nat with appreciative, big brown eyes, hair and face soaked, but as attractive as ever. Nat was always dumbfounded at Scott’s ability to be both sexy and beautiful all at the same time.  
They both came back to their senses as they panted in the shower and realised the heavy spray was becoming an annoyance. As Nat reached back to turn the water off, Scott looked over at Luke, still outside the shower but spread out on the floor, back against the toilet bowl and legs spread wide, pools of come covering his stomach and the floor below his flaccid cock. Clearly Luke wasn’t prepared to let Nat be the only one to have come twice that night. 

“Thought you’d get off to our little display, hey?” Scott said, climbing out of the shower to pick Luke up, the Swan stinking of his own come and sweat, and then it dawned on Scott that Luke hadn’t showered. He was still a sweaty, musky mess from being tied up and fucked inside out earlier that evening, only now he was covered in twice as much come, and all his own. It made Scott feel a sense of pride, that he could get Luke to that point, but Luke had still touched himself and made himself come without Scott seeing, without him even knowing about it. He had to be punished for that. Just as he reached forward to pick Luke up by under his armpits, Joel appeared in the doorway to the bathroom from out of nowhere, with a vengeful look on his face that made all three men in the bathroom stop in their tracks. He no longer looked like the helpless and humiliated Joel that was sprawled out on the bed being fucked doggy style just minutes earlier. He now looked every bit the fierce, competitive and imposing figure who captained his team on the footy field with passion and fury. Only this time Joel wasn’t here to inspire and lift these athletes. He was here to punish them.

“Started without me I see.” He was met with stunned silence, apart from the heavy panting of Luke in his post-orgasm comedown. “You guys forgotten whose idea this was?” Again, Joel got no response, and honestly, that was fine by him. He wanted them all intimidated into silence, muted by their eagerness to please Joel and do whatever he wanted of them. They deserved as much for their disgusting efforts at humiliating him earlier. “Pick him up,” Joel said, gesturing down towards Luke who was still on the cold tiles of the bathroom floor but by now was kneeling as Scott tried to pick him up. “Fuck, he’s heavy” Nat said as he grabbed Luke’s other arm, the Swan basically becoming floppy dead-weight as his powerful orgasm seemed to have made him lose control of his body. Scott was still furious with the youngest guy of the quartet, for allowing himself to come without Scott’s attention, even though he knew he’d want to see it himself. And Scott was also holding a bit of resentment towards Nat, for an orgasm not worth his effort of giving a blowjob in the shower, but he was willing to forgive Nat, if only because his own hyper-sexuality made him think he could possibly get another orgasm out of Nat less than half an hour after he’d already blown his load inside of Joel. In his head, Scott kept these tallies tucked away in a compartment, ready to inflict some form of revenge on Luke and Nat for not exactly giving him all he wanted. But then again, it seems like Scott himself would have to answer to Joel before he got anything he wanted at all.   
“Throw him on the bed,” Joel demanded once Scott and Nat had Luke standing upright, his arms draped over their shoulders, feet dragging on the bathroom tiles and the carpet of the bedroom. Scott, already angry at Luke, had no hesitation in hurling him onto the bed, the thick, muscular lad falling stomach-first onto the mattress, grimacing as his face crashed into the pillows unexpectedly. “There he is!” Joel said once he realised that the action had finally awoken Luke from his post-orgasm slumber. Luke looked around and realised the other three were standing above him, almost huddling around him, and a look of overwhelming fear consumed his face. An expression that only made Joel smirk even more. “Who wants to go first, fellas?” 

Scott was too pissed off to even comprehend Joel’s question, or even comprehend going near Luke. These small things – like coming without his permission – were the kind of dumb blonde antics that led to Luke constantly being tied up for hours on end, or being spanked until his arse was red with trickles of blood forming on the skin. He might have been a captain of the Swans, but he just couldn’t fucking behave himself if his life depended on it, and if Scott was being truthful, he was glad he finally had some assistance in the form of two other players to give Luke the treatment he needed. Scott’s reluctance meant that Nat took the liberty to step forward closer to the bed, desperate to get his hands all over Luke for years after constantly playing on each other in midfield battles. But Nat felt a sharp hand grip his bicep, almost tugging at his skin such was the ferocity with which Joel turned Nat around to face him. “You stupid little slut.” The words stung Nat, and battered his already-shaky confidence that he was trying to maintain, despite the urge to be fucked again growing stronger and stronger. “You really thought I would let YOU have him?” Nat just stared back blankly, because, yes, he thought that was kinda the point. It was Luke’s turn to be the center of attention, so Nat assumed he’d get to be a participant. Joel, sensing Nat preparing a smart-arse response inside his head, cut him off before he could even get it out. “I was talking to Pendles.” 

And at the mention of his name, Scott realised this was it: this was his moment. His chance to really put Luke in his place with witnesses, with support. He lunged forward, climbing onto his knees on the mattress and knee-walking up towards Luke, who was laying back against the several pillows with his legs spread, almost inviting Scott in. Scott heard the distinct sound of skin-on-skin contact and of tongues clashing behind him, but all he could focus on was Luke spread out before him like a Christmas present waiting to be unwrapped. Everything about Luke was so thick, so thick it could almost be described as sexy chub. His pecs were so defined they bulged out of his chest, like nipples begging to be milked. His thighs were pale and wide, Scott’s hand pressed against his right thigh looked tiny and didn’t even begin to cover the expanse of Luke’s limb. Beads of sweat were forming in the folds of his abs, to the point they were almost rolls. Scott loved everything about Luke’s body. He was muscular and big and strong but beefy in all the right places, a whole lot of man to feel and to fuck.  
As Scott just dropped his anger for a moment to massage every inch of Luke’s body, behind them, Joel was roughly kissing Nat, forcing his tongue deep into Nat’s mouth, almost fucking his throat with it. Meanwhile, he had a finger dipping down between Nat’s open legs, ignoring his throbbing cock – which was rock-hard for the third time that night – brushing past his balls, and rubbing against the sweaty folds of skin at his taint, teasing between Nat’s smooth, hairless cheeks to rub at the very edge of his hole with the tip of his finger. Nat just moaned, instinctively trying to throw his head back in pleasure, but Joel forcefully grabbed the back of his head with his free hand, holding him in place as he just kissed his way through Nat’s breathy moans and gasps. Joel knew that Nat was in a slutty mood tonight. First rough-fucking Joel in front of an audience, then coming from a blowjob in the shower. He knew that Nat probably just wanted to be thrown onto the bed and fucked exactly how he had done to Joel earlier, but that would be too simple, too easy. He knew that teasing, romantic sensuality would be killing Nat, just making the primal desire to be fucked inside of him that much stronger. And so he persisted with the kissing, even as it got rough, tongue smacking against tongue, lips pressing firmly against lips, moans passing from Nat’s mouth to Joel’s. It was wet and it was sloppy, and even Joel was finding it now too irresistable to not just get to the nitty gritty with his slut of a lover.

There were two sets of moans spreading around the room. Nat’s breathy moans from his hot and heavy make-out session with Joel, and Luke’s deep moans from his smooth and gentle massage at the hands of Scott, the older man’s plan to lure Luke into a false sense of security and safety working exactly as he imagined it would. But Luke was thrown from his sensual slumber by the sound of a sharp grunt, and everything else happened too fast for him to even comprehend it. He felt a large dip in the mattress, then felt a body being hurled beside him, and then turned to see Nat spread out on the bed, adjacent to Luke, arms and hips touching as both laid on their backs and looked up at their older and more experienced lovers. Scott was in such awe of Joel’s rough manhandling of Nat that he stopped his gentle massaging and caressing of Luke’s body, and just stood back to watch the show in front of him. Joel sensed Scott’s intrigue, and was even more turned on by the fact that Scott had clearly forgotten about Luke spread out in front of him, even if it was just for a minute, so Joel decided he’d make it worth Scott’s time and interest and put on a good display for him.

He quickly reached forward and grabbed Nat by the hips, pulling him forward towards the edge of the bed with a ferocious grasp that made Nat wince in pain. Such was the roughness, Scott could see the marks from Joel’s fingers imprinted on the soft skin of Nat’s hips and thighs. He loved how Joel could still find ways to cause this huge, towering muscular athlete feel pain and show his pain, and it gave him his own ideas on how to take Luke even further out of his comfort zone. With Nat now flat on his back, bare arse hanging over the foot of the bed, legs in the air, Joel ran his hands over the smooth expanse of Nat’s meaty thighs, loving how firm and solid they felt, all muscle. Sensing what Joel was wanting from him, Nat placed one hand on the backs of each of his knees, and pulled his legs further back towards his chest, presenting his exposed arse to Joel, and, unintentionally, Scott, too, who was perving over Joel’s shoulder. Luke was in awe at Nat’s flexibility for such a solid bloke, and Scott was in awe at the tight, pink hole surrounded by only a few light whisps of hair around the crack, and Joel was just in awe that he finally got to have the audience he had always wanted. And now he would make Nat pay for his antics earlier on, and he wanted to make sure Scott and Luke didn’t miss a single moment of it.

Joel spat on his cock, which was rock hard and standing from his body at a ninety-degree angle, before plunging it forward into Nat’s tight heat, without any warning or further preparation. Even Joel looked surprised and overwhelmed, at how accommodating Nat’s arse was, how easily his cock sunk into Nat’s tunnel, how it clenched immediately and his cock felt restricted, before it impulsively stretched again, almost inviting Joel to just keep thrusting and let Nat’s hole do the rest of the work. And that’s exactly what happened. With each forward thrust, Nat’s hole would constrict, clenching itself around the cock penetrating his warm, fleshy ring of muscle. And with each outward thrust, his hole would loosen again, opening and setting a rhythm that was natural. It became clear to both Scott and Luke that Nat and Joel had done this plenty of times, if they didn’t already know it before. The powerful thrusts of Joel’s cock and the welcoming response of Nat’s hole made for a perfect chemistry, and the pleasure was clear on both of their faces. Nat was moaning in bliss, and Joel was in heaven. He had never been inside such a perfect hole. Well, sure, he’d been inside Nat’s hole literally dozens of times, but it felt better this time because his own hole had been fucked that very same night, so he knew the exact pleasure he was giving Nat right now.  
But then he remembered: this wasn’t about pleasure for Nat, this was about punishment. He felt himself getting close, and knew Nat would be getting close with the consistent and steady thrusting into his prostate, and so he had to put a stop to this, as excruciatingly difficult as that would be.  
“Sorry babe, but this is on you,” Joel whispered to Nat, who looked up at him in confusion for a few seconds before Joel made the impossible decision to pull out sharply, his cock leaving Nat’s by-now limp body with a ‘pop’ sound, followed by the familiar squelching sound of his hole closing in on itself. It even jarred Scott and Luke who were enjoying the show so much they’d well and truly abandoned the pursuit of their own orgasms.  
“What are- what is going – why?” Nat asked in a daze, confused and lost and saddened at the loss of being filled, bringing his fingers around to his own hole and stuffing two fingers inside himself and sighing in relief. Joel didn’t answer, just used his thigh to nudge Nat’s hand away from his own hole, before bringing three of his own fingers down to Nat’s hole and shoving them in without warning.   
“You’ll see,” was all Joel said, before he went to town on stretching Nat’s rim. 

Nat grimaced and released a sharp gasp at the noticeable difference of his own two fingers to three of Joel’s.  
“Oh, c’mon Nat, don’t be a pussy. My cock is bigger than this!” And it’s true, Joel’s dick was the width of at least four fingers, and certainly longer, but that still didn’t stop the shock that comes from having three fingers unexpectedly shoved into your sensitive arse-hole. Joel set a relentless pace with his fingers, uncompromising in their probing of Nat’s insides, insistently massaging and even scratching Nat’s prostate, and getting him so close he was thrusting his hips off the mattress, arching his back in desperation, before Joel would withdraw his fingers, earning a whimper from the man below him. And then Joel would repeat the cycle all over again, drawing Nat closer and closer to his third, and most likely biggest, release of the night, making him want it more and more, and then taking it all away from him each time. Scott was astounded at Joel’s ability to know exactly what Nat wanted, what really got him going, and then knowing exactly how to take it away in a flash. He was in total control, and it made him feel that much more privileged that he had got to witness Joel actually lose all of that control first-hand, because he knew it was likely to never happen again. At least not for a long time, as long as the humiliating memory of tonight burned in Joel’s brain.   
Nat was so lost in pleasure, so intensely chasing his orgasm, violently thrusting and thrashing around the bed to almost make his orgasm happen of his own volition, that he didn’t even notice when Joel slid a fourth finger into Nat’s tight heat, barely sliding it in as Nat’s hole was as full as it had ever been. Nat also didn’t notice when Joel leant down and spat on where his fingers and Nat’s rim were joined, his spit swirling around and acting as both a lubricant for his own fingers and a helping hand to stretch Nat’s rim even more. He curled his four fingers into a pyramid shape inside Nat’s body, allowing him to dive deeper and penetrate further into Nat’s sensitive and sore and pleasure-filled anus. It sent Nat into hysteria, bending his legs even further back to his own chest, stretching his body in ways he didn’t even know he was capable of, desperate to work his body into whatever position would possibly allow Joel to plow into him with more drive and fury. 

And it worked. Joel was now violently thrusting his fingers inside of Nat’s body, finally replicating the stretch and fullness of his own cock, giving Nat what he wanted. But he had to keep reminding himself this wasn’t about what Nat wanted, but rather the lesson that Nat needed. Wih that at the forefront of his mind, he ran his pinky finger around the lube and spit that was sliding out of Nat’s hole and dribbling down his taint, and when he was satisfied the finger was moist enough, he bent it in to fit with the rest of his fingers. Nat immediately tensed when he felt that fifth finger pressing and probing at his hole, which already felt sore and swollen from it’s relentless treatment over the last hour. His cock softened against his stomach as his immense pleasure gradually descended into pain, and he looked up at Joel with betrayal in his eyes, hurt that his older lover that he trusted was trying to cause him pain like this. But what stood out most to the on-looking Scott and Luke was that Joel didn’t relent. In fact, his eyes went darker, piercing Nat’s gaze and causing the younger man to whimper in fear.   
‘Oh fuck, he’s gone to the dark side,’ Nat thought to himself. It was rare, but every once in a while, Joel would become so focused on ruining Nat that he would pass the point of caring how much pain he was inflicting on him. It seemed like this was one of those occasions, but what made Nat fear this one so especially was that they had an audience, an enthusiastic but mesmorised Scott Pendlebury and Luke Parker staring at them, wide-eyed and slack-jawed. He knew Joel was confident, bordering on arrogant, but surely he wasn’t confident or arrogant enough to go through with this in front of them, was he?

Joel continued pressing that fifth finger against the fleshy ring of muscle, and was only met with resistance as Nat clenched his hole, hoping to humble Joel just enough to bring him out of the dark side and realise it wasn’t worth persisting with. But Joel had other ideas in mind. He suddenly pulled his four other fingers back, until just the tips of his two longest fingers were still inside of Nat rubbing against his rim. And when he thought Nat was sufficiently caught off guard, he proceeded to thrust all five fingers, clamped together, inside of the squirming man’s hole. Nat was gone then. His breath had left his body, the only sounds coming out of his open mouth were empty wheezes, his eyes alternating from bulging out of his head to rolling to the back of his head to just scrunching shut in pain. Joel had got his way. He finally had all five of his fingers inside Nat’s heat. Now he needed to make Nat at least enjoy it a little. As much as he wanted to punish him, he didn’t want this to be the cause of them ending this thing they had going on for several years.  
He reached forward and ran a hand over Nat’s sweaty forehead, brushing long strands out of his face and caressing a palm over Nat’s cheek.  
“Ssssshhh, it’s okay, you’re okay.” Once Nat made eye contact, and he knew Nat would only be able to hear his words and nothing else, he set about slowly wiggling and stretching the five fingers inside him. Just small flexes to get Nat used to having his arse this full. “It’ll get better, just look at me and breath through it, okay?” Joel said, voice much softer than it had been at any other point during the night. And when Nat nodded, Joel knew he had him. Yet again. He knew that Nat would do anything for him, and so Joel just seized the opportunity while he had it. Without warning, or taking his eyes away from Nat’s vulnerable and fragile gaze, he plunged all five fingers in deeper, sinking in further until the third knuckle on his hand was well and truly within Nat’s hole, and the rest just happened automatically, beyond either Nat or Joel’s control. His hand just sank further against the smooth, velvety walls of Nat’s arse until his entire fist was buried, and all that was visible was Joel’s wrist, and the pink, swollen flesh of Nat’s rim stretched around it. 

Luke let out a loud moan at that, overwhelmed at the sight of Joel Selwood fucking fisting Nat Fyfe before his very eyes, and Nat, despite teary eyes and clenched teeth, opening his legs and pushing his arse back in pure desire for more. It’s like they were giving Luke his dream porno without Luke himself even knowing what his dream porno looked like. “Oi, get down here,” Joel’s voice awoke Luke from his daze, and he couldn’t even really decipher his exact words, just saw Joel pointing down to the floor in front of the bed where Nat’s legs were splayed open like a desperate slut on display. Luke looked up at Scott, almost for permission, and when he was met with Scott looking just as intrigued by Joel’s command as Luke was, he didn’t hesitate to scurry off the bed and onto the floor, crawling over on his knees shamelessly making both Scott and Joel let out synchronised moans of arousal at the sight. “C’mere pup,” Joel said, smirking to Scott to remind him that though he and Luke may have their own thing going on, tonight Luke was Joel’s to dominate. Luke continued crawling across the carpet on his knees until he was directly in front of Nat’s spread legs, and from this angle he could see everything. The glisten of the saliva and sweat and arse juices as Nat’s hole was stretched obscenely around Joel’s wrist, the hairs on his arm wet from Nat’s moist heat every time he’d pull back a little.   
“Fucking gorgeous, isn’t it?” Joel said to Luke encouragingly, like a parent talking to their child, only there was nothing child-like or innocent about this hardcore scene in front of him. “Go on,” Joel said, using his free hand to pat Luke on the back of the head, again encouraging him. Scott noticed how Joel was being especially affectionate and gentle with Luke, and he knew what he was doing. He knew replacing Scott as Luke’s primary master would piss Scott off, and serve as a reminder to Scott just who was running this show. And the worst part was that Scott had no choice in the matter. This was, after all, Joel’s orgy. If he pissed Joel off, Joel could walk away, take Nat with him, and then just like that, no more orgy. So Scott had to just suck it up and let his boy be taken care of by someone else. 

Luke looked up confused, unsure of what exactly Joel was asking him, but if his head wasn’t buried in a sea of pained arousal, he’d be able to clue on pretty quickly to what Joel was referring to.   
“Use two fingers,” Joel said. Luke didn’t even think, he just did. He wanted to be part of the action so badly that any ‘command’ that let him be a part of it was really just a favour for him. He brought two fingers up to his lips, which were dry from his mouth just hanging open in awe for the last hour or so, and sucked, determined to get them wet enough for Nat’s hole. Not that it mattered, really. Nat was already stretched and filled beyond anything he’d taken before. He knew the pleasure came from a full fist pumping into his prostate with relentless power. Another few fingers just stuffing his hole and stretching his sensitive rim even more was purely going to add pain. Still, Luke wasn’t a selfish type, and naively thought he could somehow make this easier for Nat.   
But there was nothing easy about that feeling when two extra fingers pressed in under Joel’s fist, Nat’s ring of muscle being pulled and stretched, sending a burning sensation throughout Nat’s body, his hole never being this stuffed ever in his life. He felt as if Joel’s fist would punch through his stomach and come up out of his throat, and that Luke’s fingers would just rip his hole open. And the most difficult part for Nat was the conflicting tug-of-war of emotions between pain and pleasure he’d be feeling. Every time it felt like he was in agony, searing pain coursing through his body and cock softening from just brutal torture, he’d feel that familiar thrust into his prostate, sending him into elation, cock throbbing back to life again for a second. And then that made him feel guilty, and ashamed, that he had been reduced to such a slutty submissive athlete that he was actually enjoying the pain of being split open by two different men. Joel and Luke were determined to torture Nat even more and send him into an almost unconscious state of euphoria. Luke slid in a third finger, without prompt from Joel, the young Swan feeling more confident now without the authorative figure of Scott telling him what to do, though he still felt his watchful eye from above. Nat moaned at the extra penetration, but it was nothing to the feeling he got when Joel decided to flex all five of his fingers outwards inside Nat’s arse, all five fingers scraping and probing and massaging different parts of Nat’s insides, 

Once Joel and Luke had established a comfortable position within Nat’s arse – Luke’s two fingers rubbing vertically against Joel’s fist above him – they began timing their thrusting to match each other’s rhythm. In and out, in and out, in an out, together, Nat’s hips thrusting more and more erratically with every piston of their hands inside him. When his quick breaths became whimpers, Joel instinctively knew Nat was close, especially when his cock started pulsing and rising above his stomach, where it had left pooling drops of pre-come. Joel abrupty nudged Scott on the shoulder, and gestured his head down towards Nat. Again, Joel wasn’t exactly clear with his instructions, but Scott just relied on his instincts and climbed onto the bed on Nat’s left-hand side, and leant down to take Nat’s throbbing cock into his mouth. He wasn’t sure if this was what Joel wanted from him, but when his sucking was met with no response from Joel, he took that as a good thing, and then attempted to take Nat all the way down, under-estimating how big Nat was, and how much he was growing as he got even harder the closer he got to orgasm. His cock rammed the back of Scott’s throat, causing Pendles to gag and cough, spluttering into his hand as Nat, in his desperate, rowdy haze, just grabbed Scott roughly by the hair and shoved him back down.   
Joel just watched with glee as his fantasy played out. Nat, his boy, sprawled out on the bed with three of the hottest men in the AFL surrounding him. Luke’s fingers probing and massaging Nat’s anal walls, the warm heat of Scott’s mouth sucking and sliding up and down Nat’s cock, and Joel’s fist stretching and opening Nat’s hole to extreme lengths. Even Nat seemed to fully embrace his situation, being at the centre of a dream orgy he didn’t even know he’d wanted. As he looked around at it all unfolding before his eyes, he seemed to lose control of his body, and his cock ran rampant without him.

“Oh fuck, I’m gonna come, I’m gonna – oh FUCK!” Nat said as Scott felt that sensation of a cock spasming in his mouth, before Nat shot several ropes of come. Rope after rope just shooting in Scott’s mouth, against his tongue, against the roof of his mouth, down his throat, forcing him to swallow – and admittedly gag at the unexpected copious amounts of come that Nat was producing. Scott continued sucking Nat’s cock until he felt it softening in his mouth, not wanting to show the weakness of his spluttering and coughing and spitting out Nat’s come, so he just kept his mouth closed around Nat’s cock in desperation. Thinking more about proving himself to Joel and less about how his continued overstimulation was making Nat feel, Scott didn’t even pay attention to Nat’s moans of pleasure turning to groans of discomfort.   
“Unnnggghh, oh fuck, uh Scott – shit, I’m gonna –“   
And the next thing Scott felt was a much more intense stream of liquid shooting into his mouth, with much more pressure as it coated his mouth.   
“I’m pissing, fuckkkkk,” Nat moaned. Just hearing the word ‘piss’ and feeling the strength of the stream of liquid showering down his throat was enough for Scott to connect the dots, and he hurriedly threw his head off of Nat’s cock, grimacing in horror at the fact that Nat had just pissed inside his mouth, and while he had swallowed it all without even noticing in his rush to move his head, his reflexes weren’t quick enough to stop the rest of Nat’s stream of piss from covering Scott’s entire upper body. Golden urine sprayed Scott’s neck and shoulders, down his chest, the beads trickling down the muscular curves of Scott’s pecs and coating his nipples, and Pendles was in such a state of shock that he didn’t even move. So when Nat felt like he had one or two final spurts, he aimed his cock at Scott’s face, and a light stream hit Scott’s cheeks, spraying up his eyes and trickling down to his lip. Joel looked down with pride at the audacity of his young lover, hole still filled to the brim but seemingly forgetting about the pain as he inflicted some humiliation on Scott, who, Joel felt, needed to be humbled a tad anyway. 

Nat was almost in as much shock as Scott at what he had just done, lost in the moment as he was doing it and embracing the taboo sensation of pissing on someone, even if it was accidentally, but now in a state of panic that somehow he’d just taken things too far. Joel could almost read Nat’s mind, and punched his fist against Nat’s prostate again just to remind him that there was no such thing as ‘too far’ in this circle. As he let out a sharp moan at that, feeling sore and oversensitive and used, Nat looked at Scott with apologetic eyes, even if he was too overwhelmed from pain and post-orgasmic bliss to actually say the words. Scott just nodded, but still looked on in defeat. All of his effort to prove to Joel that he was alpha enough to take Nat’s whole load, and it ended up backfiring as he received Nat’s load, and a whole lot more! But he his mind was distracted as his cock throbbed to life the more he looked at the beads of golden piss that covered his chest. Every time he’d run a finger through it to try to wipe it off, his cock would pulse so hard it was almost painful.   
‘Why the fuck does this turn me on so much?’ Scott said to himself. When all eyes in the room, including Luke’s from down on the floor, were drawn to him, he realised he had actually said it aloud.   
“Fuck,” Joel broke the awkward silence as he looked down to his lover who was a panting, sweating, teary-eyed, red-faced, damp-haired mess. “Who would’ve thought Pendles of all blokes would be into piss?” Joel whispered against Nat’s mouth before leaning in for a wet, heated kiss. “Think you should say thank you to my baby for that,” Joel said. At first Scott assumed Joel was just talking to Nat, but then he realised that it actually applied to him, and when Joel turned to Scott and gave him a stern expression as if to say ‘I’m dead serious’, Pendles didn’t hesitate in the slightest. Something about Joel’s face, staring him down while he was covered in Joel’s own lovers piss, made Scott let down all of his walls, let go of all of his inhibitions that being under someone else’s control was wrong. So with sulky puppy eyes, red and stinging from a bit of piss hitting them, he looked at Nat and said, “Thanks.”  
But that wasn’t enough for Joel. He climbed back up off Nat, reminding the other three of his stature as he was quite literally the tallest in the room at the moment, and then raised his eyebrows at Scott. “Tell him what you’re thankful for.” And Scott knew there was no way to get out of this. He’d seen Joel work his magic on Nat, and then on Luke, and he felt it happening to him. He was under.   
“Thank you for – for – thank you for pissing on me.”   
The words leaving Scott’s mouth made Luke gasp – he, for one, had never seen his lover submit to anyone before – and Nat just smiled faintly and reached a hand up to place on Scott’s bare thigh and rub it in circles in a sign of mutual respect between the two champions. Joel looked indifferent. He didn’t really care whether Scott showed his gratitude to Nat for his unexpected golden shower, he just wanted to humiliate Scott, and he’d done so. But his main course was still directly in front of him, sheathing his fist with his thick, warm arse. The young Fremantle captain looked utterly fucked out, but the whole ‘pissing on Scott accidentally’ thing had kind of distracted Joel and Luke, and both of their hands were cramping and sweating inside of Nat, the pleasure of filling this boy to the brim slowly being replaced with discomfort as they realised this had gone on long enough for all parties involved. Luke looked up at Joel cluelessly, the inexperienced boy seemingly with no idea what to do when one has his fingers stuffed inside an arse alongside somebody else’s fist. Is there a protocol for this? 

Joel looked down at Luke and nodded, sensing the question Luke was wordlessly asking him. Luke waited for his trembling hand to relax for a few brief seconds, and took the opportunity to slide his fingers out, the friction against Joel’s fist making Joel wince in pain as his hand was now fully cramped. Luke moaned at the wet squelching sound as his fingers plopped out of Nat’s hole, and his jaw dropped as he saw that, despite being filled by Joel’s entire fist, there was a decent gap between his fist and the rim of Nat’s hole, cool air blowing into his anus as he realised his hole wasn’t closing around the fist any time soon. Nat began to panic as he realised how loose his hole had become, so Joel just kissed him, taking his lips in his own, tongues colliding and free hand massaging Nat’s neck, shoulders and chest, distracting him as he pulled his fist out slowly, the rubbery feeling of Nat’s anal walls sliding along his fist making him want to come on the spot, but he was too focused on not hurting his young lover any more than he already had. The punishment was over. When he looked down, and saw Nat’s gaping hole, clenching around air but still unable to fully close, glimpses of his pink, fleshy rosebud on the brink of bursting out, cum and sweat and spit dripping down the puffy, swollen rim, he saw that his punishment was successful. It was a permanent mark of Joel’s domination of Nat. Well, if not permanent, it would last beyond tonight, as Nat’s hole would remain open and loose and sloppy for a while to come, a lengthy reminder of the slut he had become and the price he’d paid for topping the hell out of Joel’s arse.


End file.
